


Clarence x Jeff

by dovely



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovely/pseuds/dovely
Summary: uuH





	Clarence x Jeff

"Clarence, I need to study for this test tommorrow I don't have time to play around." Jeff said, swatting Clarence away.

"C'moonnn, It'll be fun! Sumo just found a bug and-and uh it's super big and he's gonna eat it!" Clarence said, a smile spread upon his face. "Ughgg, Uh, Not today Clarence, just leave me alone." Jeff replied, scooting away from Clarence.

Clarence hmm'd outloud, Jeff was quite stubborn, but that won't stop him from tryin'!

Clarence grabbed a pen and booped Jeff repeatedly, who grunted at him, "This is serious Clarence! I need to study!" He took the pen and put it down somewhere.

Clarence left the room, This was getting difficult, He just wanted Jeff to have fun for once. He gasped, An idea! Bribing!

Clarence looked around, no, not flowers, Not another pen, hmm..

He looked in a cabinet, Here! 4 crumpled dollars and a quarter, he ran back to Jeff's room.

"Hey-Hey Jeff, If you come with me I'll give you this, kay'?" He said smiling at Jeff who pursed his lips. "It is a tempting offer Clarence, But I have to study. Maybe later, okay?" Jeff said, smiling softly.

Clarence grunted, and got down, rolling out of the room.

Jeff sure was a tough but to crack, but he had one last idea up his sleeve.

"Oh Jeeefffff, Your favorite show's onnn~!" Clarence said, to which Jeff replied, "Huh?" Jeff said, He got up and walked out the door setting him right into Clarence's trap.

Jeff was in a neon green net, And was being dragged out of his home. "W-what- Huh- Clarenceeeee!" Jeff said, wiggling, trying to get out of the trap but there was no hint of an escape.

"Sorry buddy, but there was no other choice." Clarence said, hinting at the neon green cage he was entrapped in.

"Alright fine, you win, just let me out of here." Jeff said, pointing to his cage. 

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy Jeff! I'll only let you out once you can prove to me it's safe to let you out!" Clarence said, picking up Jeff's net a bit more and putting him over his shoulder so he didn't scratch up Jeff.

Jeff contemplated, if there's two things Clarence loved, it was affection and playing, he didn't wanna do this but if it got him out, it might be worth it.

"I'll kiss you." Jeff said.

A blush was spread across Clarence's chubby face, as he let Jeff down, "Well uhm,uhuhuhuh-uhm-" Clarence said, nervously.

"Okay! But pinky promise you won't run first!" Clarence said, put his pink through one of the holes. Jeff put his pinky with Clarence's, clearly not liking the touching since he has no idea what Clarence touches all day.

Clarence untied the net and it fell off of Jeff.

Jeff blinked before looking at Clarence, he pulled out a napkin and wiped off Clarence's face, and began to lean forward, closer.. and closer..

Until he finally kissed Clarence.

Fireworks sparked in his heart as he pulled away, a blush on both of their faces.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING-" A scruffy voice rang throughout the silence as it was interrupted by a thump, most likely his face hitting the grass. It was Sumo.

"NONON- NOT AT ALL I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT AND I-I-I I JUST I-" Jeff said loudly before scrambling up as he screamed running away.

"Wait Jeff come back!" Clarence said, running after Jeff which made him scream even louder.

"I knew they were in love." Sumo said, but shrugged it off, walking back home.


End file.
